kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.L.O.W.N.
is the first story in the tenth episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 5, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The episode starts with Numbuh 2 cracking bad puns during his report on King Arthur and his knights. Later, Numbuh 5 punches Numbuh 2 and he asks what was that for. Numbuh 5 says it's for having her listen to those lame jokes. Numbuh 2 counters with a newspaper column saying he's the four star riot of fourth grade. Numbuh 5 than says the column was written by Numbuh 2 himself. This doesn't effect Numbuh 2 and he asks if he should of given himself more stars. Outside of class, Numbuh 2 is confronted by a kid clown named Tony Clownarelli telling him to cut the funny business. Seconds later, Numbuh 2 tells a bad joke. Tony gets angry and has his two clown cronies to throw rhubarb pie (something Numbuh 2 hates) at him as a source of punishment. Numbuh 2 promises to never tell another joke again. During the next few seconds, Numbuh 2 frequently tells jokes and gets hit by pie. Every time he gets hit by a pie, the students near him run away in terror. With each joke, he gets more nervous telling jokes. After those scenes, Numbuh 2 confronts Numbuh 5 who's eating lunch. Numbuh 5 tells Numbuh 2 that lunch is almost over and notices the pie and asks, "I thought you hated rhubarb pie." Numbuh 2 says, "I do. But a couple of clowns offered me a pie I couldn't refuse." Numbuh 5 finds a fly in her soup and asks why would a fly be in her soup. Numbuh 2 attempts to answer this with a bad pun or joke but fails after glancing at Tony, and breaks down wailing at not being able to take advantage of such a perfect setup. Later, when school is over, Numbuh 5 notices a chicken trying to cross a road and Numbuh 5 asks why would a chicken would try to cross the road. Numbuh 2 attempts to avoid saying the joke but is unable to resist the perfect setup to the oldest joke in the book. The clowns, nevertheless take him away and throw him in a room with the clown father, Bonko the Clown. Numbuh 2 asks why he's doing this and Bonko begins a story. When he and his partner, Chunko were at a kid's party, Bonko tried to answer the most funniest joke of all. But he forgot the punchline. The kids at the party threw things at him which lead him to pass out. When he woke up days later, he found that everyone had left and Chunko was gone. So now he's not letting anyone telling a joke so they wouldn't get hurt like he did. Numbuh 2 attempts to escape out of the room. Outside the room, is the inside of the circus where Numbuh 5 and her father are sitting watching. Numbuh 5 buys a excuse to send her father away. Numbuh 5 then helps Numbuh 2 escape from the clowns. This ends badly as Tony and the clowns trap Numbuh 2 and 5 and are about to punish the two but Numbuh 5's father steps up. Bonko recognizes Numbuh 5's father as his old partner and asks where he was all these years. Dr. Lincoln explains that although he did like being a clown, he realized that the job was kind of stupid (which Bonko and the other clowns agree that he has a point on) and explains that he makes more money as a doctor, and offers to get Bonko and the other clowns jobs at the hospital that he works at, which they accept. The clowns get excited and Bonko hands his nose to Numbuh 2 who wears it with pride. Bonko and Dr. Lincoln do one last act together for old times' sake but goes awry at the first joke. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 (mentioned) *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Eggbert Eggleston *Pauley (mentioned) *Gracie Lu (cameo) *Jesse (cameo) *Dr. Lincoln *Nerds (cameo) *Ugly Children (cameo) *Margie (cameo) Villains *Mrs. Thompson *Mr. Frybingle (mentioned) *Tony Clownarelli *Frankie Flatfoot *Bozo Baggypants *Bonko *The Clownarelli Family Locations *Gallagher Elementary School *The Circus 2x4 Technology *Spray Can Jetpack *S.P.I.C.E.R. Villain Technology *Clown Car *Cream Puffs Tommy Gun Transcript Operation: C.L.O.W.N./Transcript Voice credits *Benjamin Diskin: Numbuh 2 *Cree Summer: Numbuh 5 *Jennifer Hale: Mrs. Thompson *Jess Harnell: Tony Clownarelli *Roger L. Jackson: Bonko/Clownfather *Jennifer Hale: Female student *Kevin Michael Richardson: Dr. Lincoln Pop Culture References *''The Clownfather'' is a parody of of Marlon Brando's famous portrayal of Don Corleone in The Godfather. In addition, his "I coulda been a contender" line is a direct reference to the same line spoken by Brando in On the Waterfront. *Another clown is dressed up like Canio from the famous opera Pagliacco. *Numbuh 2's line, "...with a melon?" is a reference to Monty Python's Flying Circus. *When Numbuh 2 is chased into the circus ring by the clowns, Dr. Lincoln says: "They're sending in the clowns"; a reference to the song "Send In the Clowns". *The pink elephant might be a reference to the pink elephants in the movie "Dumbo". Trivia *The clowns are an obvious parody of the mafia and even the clowns themselves are references. *The clowns at Gallagher sound like adults and might even be adults. *Dr. Lincoln was once a clown himself, before he was a doctor and his clown face was seen in the photo. *It is revealed that Numbuh 2 hates rhubarb pie. *Numbuhs 1, 3 and 4 do not appear during this episode, but Numbuh 5 mentions Numbuh 1 when she states that she can't go on the big mission. Gallery C.L.O.W.N. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4